


it's poison and it's blood

by itsallanoxymoron



Series: by the law of universes [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, lmao what am i doing, otp: opposites attract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallanoxymoron/pseuds/itsallanoxymoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you. | Jemma and Bakshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. my blood is a flood of rubies

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of au's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the universe where there's lords and ladies and royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short but ????

The ballroom is crowded but he asks her for a dance with all the ease in the world. Her hands are sweating and she hopes he doesn't notice. “Care to dance?” he asks her, and she graciously accepts.

He is a royal lord, with more money and station than Jemma could ever hope to marry into. She, however, has a small dowry and a smaller title and only her great wit and mind make her pleasant company. In spite of this, no man would ever marry her, pleasing though she may be to the eye and quick her mind. Most men would not care to marry below their station, no matter how beautiful the woman.

“You look troubled,” she notes as they dance, and frowns slightly. “What is the matter?”

“Nothing,” he says with a smile, and continues on.

The night is young, and they do not leave one another's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from yellow flicker beat by lorde


	2. blunders on boardwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the universe where someone cheats at monopoly

“Oh, I can't believe you!” says Jemma incredulously when she returns from grabbing snacks from the kitchen. “Honestly, it's the principle of the thing . . . I can't believe you would be such a villain! Well, I've caught you now! Did you really think I wouldn't notice that all of the bank's money had gone and that your stash was suddenly much larger than before?”

Bakshi raises his hands in the air. “Oh, no,” he says dryly, “you've caught me.” He wraps his arms around Jemma, who has her hands on her hips in an attempt at scolding. She calls him a cheater, but she's laughing, so she mustn't truly mean it. She’ll have to think of a way to get back at him later, though.

“Well, since it’s been established that I’ve  _ clearly _ won this game, it’s time to work out a punishment . . .” Jemma pretends to think. “No popcorn for you.”

“I could think of  _ other  _ ways you can punish me, if you’d prefer to make sure the lesson sticks.”

Jemma blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so it's been forever and this is really short. apologies.


End file.
